HP SiteScope software
[https://h10078.www1.hp.com/cda/hpdc/display/main/secure/license.jsp?zn=bto&cp=54_4000_100 Download HP SiteScope 9.50] Overview HP SiteScope delivers agent-less monitoring that complements existing agent-based solutions to help you maintain the availability and performance of your distributed IT infrastructure. This proactive, Web-based software provides a centralized view of your entire infrastructure without installing agents or software on production systems. You can gain the real-time information you need to verify operations, stay apprised of problems and quickly address bottlenecks. HP SiteScope is part of HP's Business Service Management solution. For further information about HP SiteScope, please visit HP SiteScope software homepage Improve the availability and performance of IT environments HP SiteScope software monitors the availability and performance of distributed IT infrastructures—including servers, operating systems, network and Internet services, applications and application components. HP SiteScope continually monitors more than 75 types of IT infrastructure through a Web‑based architecture that is lightweight and highly customizable. With HP SiteScope, you gain the real‑time information you need to verify infrastructure operations, stay apprised of problems, and solve bottlenecks before they become critical. HP SiteScope is an important component of both the HP Operations Center software and the HP Business Availability Center software, providing agentless availability and performance monitoring and management. Reduce total cost of ownership HP SiteScope reduces your total cost of ownership (TCO) and: Gathers detailed performance data f • or IT infrastructure using agentless technology installed on your managed server or device *Enables the easy installation and monitoring of IT infrastructure monitoring in less than one hour *Reduces the time and cost of maintenance by consolidating all maintenance to one central server *Reduces the time to make administrative and configuration changes by providing templates and global change capabilities *Enables quick and efficient operations management with automated actions initiated upon monitor status change alerts *Offers solution templates that include specialized monitors, default metrics, proactive tests, and best practices *Supports easy customization to provide standard monitoring of previously unmanaged or hard-to-manage systems and devices *Congratulations. Combining agentless and agent-based approaches Many IT organizations look to combine agentless and agent-based infrastructure monitoring to provide the breadth and depth you need to make sure performance and availability of critical applications. HP SiteScope’s agentless approach, with low-cost installation and maintenance, is complementary to the HP Operations Manager software for agent-based monitoring and granular data collection. Both feed into a consolidated dashboard to improve IT efficiencies and reduce event noise. HP SiteScope can also serve as an ideal starting solution for mid‑market customers who are looking for low total cost of ownership. HP SiteScope can be deployed standalone or as part of HP Operations Center software, HP Business Availability Center software, or HP LoadRunner software implementations. As part of HP Operations Center, HP SiteScope provides agentless monitoring to complement and extend your agent-based monitoring coverage. As part of HP Business Availability Center, HP SiteScope provides key infrastructure metrics to enable you to drill down from business service or application problems to the infrastructure at fault. Lastly, HP SiteScope serves as the monitoring foundation for HP LoadRunner software to better identify bottlenecks during the load-testing phase. How HP SiteScope Works HP SiteScope provides a centralized, scalable architecture. HP SiteScope is implemented as a Java™ server application and runs on a single, central system as a daemon process. The HP SiteScope Java server supports three key functions: data collection, alerting,and reporting. All user interaction is accomplished through a Web-based user interface that enables configuration, installation, administration, real-time status,and reporting from one seamlessly integrated console. HP SiteScope enables system administrators to monitor your IT infrastructure remotely from a central installation without the need for agents on the monitored systems. HP SiteScope accomplishes remote monitoring by logging into systems as a user from its central server, which can run on Windows®, UNIX®, and Linux® platforms. Several log-in formats are supported, including TELNET, rlogin, HTTP, SSH, and NetBIOS. In addition, HP SiteScope offers optional failover support to give you added redundancy and automatic failover protection in the event that an HP SiteScope server fails. When the HP SiteScope primary server becomes unavailable, a secondary server takes over, providing uninterrupted monitoring. Key features and benefits *Features an agentless, enterprise-• ready architecture that lowers TCO *Monitors more than 75 different target types for critical health and performance characteristics; enables proactive alerts before end users experience problems with customizable thresholds *Offers solution templates that feature built-in domain expertise in the form of specialized monitors, default metrics, proactive tests and best practices for a given application or monitoring component *Can initiate automated corrective actions such as restarting servers, clearing disk space, and executing commands *Generates daily, weekly, and monthly summaries of single and multiple monitor readings with built-in management server‑based reports *Provides powerful administrative functions, such as global search and replace, copy/paste, and filter views *Provides a highly customizable, Web-based user interface that supports role-based views and displays favorites *Serves as an integrated component of HP Operations Center and the monitoring foundation for HP Business Availability Center and HP LoadRunner *Monitors Windows, UNIX, and Linux systems,offering comprehensive coverage for the most heterogeneous environments *Includes flexible notification methods, including standard methods—e-mail, SNMP trap, and pager(including support for SMS devices)—and additional methods, such as post and database alerts. In addition, it has the ability to escalate an alert according to rules defined by the user *With HP Operations Manager, can deliver a combined agentless and agent-based monitoring solution to deliver the breadth and depth you require *Rapidly update monitoring and deployment across the entire enterprise using templates and xml *Reduce false alerts, customize allowable deviations, and establish separate thresholds to address usage based on demand or the time of day using baseline management Supported IT targets for monitoring HP SiteScope can monitor the following targets: Operating Systems System Monitors Application Monitors Web/URL Monitors Enterprise Application Monitors *Requires additional license Solution Templates *Requires additional license DONDE SE PUEDE CONSEGUIR EL SITESCOPE 8.0.0.0 PARA DESCARGARLO Supported platforms for the HP SiteScope server *Hardware: Intel x86 and Sun SPARC *Operating systems: Microsoft® Windows (32/64 bit versions) 2000 Server/Advanced Server SP4 or higher, Microsoft Windows 2003 Server/Enterprise Server SP1 or higher; Solaris 9, 10 (Sparc); Red Hat Linux ES/AS 3, 4 *Virtual machines: VMware ESX Server 3.0 and higher, VMware Virtual Center 2.x *Memory: 512 MB minimum (2 GB+ recommended) *Free Hard Disk Space: 2 GB or more (10 GB+ recommended) A complete solution Comprehensive training HP provides a comprehensive curriculum of HP Software and IT Service Management courses. These offerings provide the training you need to realize the full potential of your HP solutions, increase your network optimization and responsiveness, and achieve better return on your IT investments. With more than 30 years experience meeting complex education challenges worldwide, HP knows training. This experience, coupled with unique insights into HP Software products, positions HP to deliver the optimum training experience. For more information about these and other educational courses, visit HP Education Services The smartest way to invest in IT HP Financial Services provides innovative financing and financial asset management programs to help you cost effectively acquire, manage, and ultimately retire your HP solutions. For more information on these services, contact your HP sales representative or visit HP Financial Services HP Services HP provides high-quality software services that address all aspects of your software application lifecycle needs. With HP, you have access to standards-based, modular, multi-platform software coupled with global services and support. The wide range of HP service offerings—from online self-solve support to proactive mission-critical services—enables you to choose the services that best match your business needs. View more about HP software and solution services and access technical interactive support. Learn more about HP Software Customer Connection, a one-stop information and learning portal for software products and services. Contact information Find an HP Software sales office or reseller near you. Related Resources *Going beyond simple monitoring with HP SiteScope Whitepaper *Join the Yahoo SiteScope Group *Ask a question on HP's Business Availability IT Resource Center Discussion Forum How do you use SiteScope? We encourage people to edit this section and explain how you are using SiteScope.